Trying Something New
by CapriTheBunny
Summary: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard. NSFW. After a night out, the couple comes home and, to loosen up, decide to try something new...


Carolina's laugh echoed through the silent apartment, mixing with Kaidan's, as she backed through the door. A mischievous grin was spread across his face, and as he came through the door, he kicked it close. One of his hands was practically glued to her waist as they made their way through the apartment, mostly to keep himself attached to her as she drug him along by the hem of his shirt. The two were half-stumbling, going between giggly kisses and heated, whispered words.

As they ventured closer to their room, clothing started to fly. First Carolina's shirt, then Kaidan's, then both of their pants, her bra… By the time they reached the actual bedroom they were both naked. Their lips were locked, their tongues hotly rolling against the other's, as though they were fighting for control; which, in a way, they were. As they pressed chest to chest, one would try to push the other towards the bed, vying for control, but the other would push back.

Fighting dirty, Kaidan dropped one of his hands to lift one of Carolina's legs over his hip, using his other hand to press her hard against him. The hand on her leg dropped down, teasing her sex wickedly. She gasped, one hand clenching his shoulder and the other knotting into his hair. She softly ground her hips into his hand as he teased her clit with small, mean circles. His lips pulled away and made a trail to her ear.

"Lina, you were wanting me this bad? Why didn't you say anything?" He whispered, his hot breath sending more shivers down her spine. She didn't get the chance to answer as he kissed her again, roughly, passionately, setting the heat in her core to a blaze. The pleasure coil in her stomach was tightening as her orgasm slowly inched closer. Trying to gain some advantage, she dropped the hand from his hair down to his erection, gripping it firmly and starting a torturously slow pace. Every time her hand reached the top of him, her thumb darted over his head, giving a light swirl before going back down, _slowly, slowly…_

Within a few minutes, the slow pace was more torturous than pleasurable, and he pulled away just as she was nearing her climax. Whining, she tried to steady her grip on him as her legs quaked underneath her. He swept her up and laid her on her back, his eyes roaming her alabaster skin. Sweat was dripping down her skin, and the short curls at the apex of her thighs her messy and damp. Her breasts heaved with each panting breath, one of which she was teasing with her fingers… But her eyes are what drew his most. A swirling grey-blue, they pierced him now with a look of hunger.

"Roll onto your stomach. I want… I want to try something different." Her lips curved into a devious, lust-filled grin, and she flipped over, climbing up the bed slowly, keeping her eyes locked with his. When she reached their pillows, she slid down till her chest lightly brushed against the covers, with her hips and ass in the air. As he climbed onto the bed behind her, she opened her hips and legs, opening herself up to his sight. She shivered as she did so, the cold air hitting her hot, moist skin. He moved to be behind her, his hands running over her cheeks. Sighing softly, he pressed two fingers to her entrance, gently stretching her in preparation. His other hand went back to teasing her sex, as his lips pulling wetly at the skin of her back.

"Kaidan, Kaidan please…" She whimpered his name into the pillow under face, one hand coming back to latch onto the arm playing with her. The coil in her stomach was clenching up again, and Kaidan could feel it through how her walls were beginning to squeeze his fingers. He withdrew them, and pumped his aching member, the base of his spine beginning to tingle. He slowly pressed himself into her, her tight walls eagerly pulling him in deeper. He let out a garbled groan, his now free hand grasping her hip tightly as he continued to push inward, until he reached his hilt.

Carolina was so close already, and Kaidan's length only intensified her pleasure. As he filled her, she felt so wound she might actually break, and when he started a slow pace, upon his second thrust, she climaxed. She curled in on herself, broken cries and his name falling from her lips as her muscles spasmed throughout her body, especially around him. She honestly thought she might pass out, but the world soon returned to her, a sense of peace and bliss flowing through her, though his hand was beginning to be painful. She pushed his hand away, whining, and placed it on her hip, where it clamped on. His thrusts had picked up, as had his grunting breaths… and the little garbled words that he whispered. Some of the words were versions of her name, curses, sweet nothings… though much of it, she couldn't understand.

A smile quirking her mouth, she decided to tease him. She flexed the muscles around him, squeezing then releasing him. His breathing became more of a pant, a soft _slap_ issuing each time his hips came to hers, along with wetter sounds, _filthier_ sounds. Weakly, she changed how her torso was so she could reach back. Her hand trailed down her own skin, and then over his to his scrotum, where it began a gentle massage. She listened to the noises he made, the softer growls, the hisses for her to stop it, but she didn't. Rather, it only _compelled her forward._

Kaidan's entire body was on fire, or so it felt like. Hot, scorching pleasure ran up and down his spine, and he could only see white for the most part ever since Carolina had reached back to touch him. If this kept up, he wouldn't last much longer. His thrusts, no matter how hard he tried, were already becoming unrestrained. He couldn't control the pace, and as he started to lean against her back, he came roughly inside of her. He felt his release deep within himself, a burst of pleasure that ran up and down his back like electricity. She collapsed underneath him, and he barely caught himself before he crushed her to the bed. He was barely able to splay himself onto his back, his breath coming in hard pants. He felt her cooler hand come and lay against his chest. He could feel her eyes watching him now, then felt the bed shift, and quickly after her lips on his shoulder. His eyes opened, and he looked over to see her staring at him, her lips still pressed to his skin.

"You know… You look so gorgeous when you come. I mean, you always look gorgeous, but more so when you're panting and sweating and all blissful-looking." He laughed at her comment, but she had meant it. She had never seen anything better than him after sex. Sweat running down his lightly tanned skin, dipping to his muscles' contours. The deep flush that ran from his face to his chest. How the muscles within his torso contracted and released as his breathing returned to normal… Yeah. There's nothing better than this.


End file.
